


Taming The Dragon

by ifiwerecain



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Humiliation, Mommy Kink, Rough Sex, SkyDragon, Strap-Ons, dom!CL, dom/sub dynamics, first time writing het shit please tell me how bad or good i did danke, mentions of kiko mizuhara, sub!GD, the only heterosexual content i'll ever like, the only skydragon content i'll ever like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Every fangirl seems to think Jiyong is absolute daddy material. Well, Chaerin begs to differ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first heterosexual fic, can you believe? hell must have frozen over!   
> i'm not one for het things but i seem to only enjoy it when the woman is the dominant one. i guess this stems from one of my closest friends being a dom herself. anyways! i hope you guys enjoy!

It was universally accepted that Kwon Jiyong is likely to be, probably, almost matter of factly, the most well known idol under YG Entertainment and the richest. Due to his massive fame he's acquired fans from all over the globe, especially of the female kind. Sometimes, online, Jiyong is held to the most honorable term of "daddy"– meaning he's capable enough of being the source of dominant sexual care for said fangirls.

Seeing these comments couldn't make Chaerin laugh any harder. She and Jiyong have been friends for years now but oh, if these ladies knew the truth about him. 

ーーーーーー

"I still can't believe Kiko actually let you take the lead," Chaerin sighed, long nails raking through Jiyong's black hair. "What made her think that? I bet you tried to play the big boy role, didn't you?" 

Jiyong nodded, cheeks flushed, on his stomach writhing on the wine sheets of the hotel bed. He currently had fingers from Chaerin's right hand in his ass, slowly pumping in and out following obscene wet sounds. Her other hand was calmly massaging his scalp, but it didn't keep him from grinding his hips into the bed to stimulate his cock. 

"Use your words, Jiyong," she said, tugging lightly on the boy's hair. His head came up and he let out a whine as he felt her long nails rub against his prostate.

"Y-yes, Mommy, I did," Jiyong replied. It had become a thing now that he called her that and she loved it. It made a caring, maternal instinct come out of her despite bringing the older man to incredibly mind blowing orgasms.

"And how did you preform?"

"N-Not... very well..." Jiyong buried his face in the sheets again and pouted. Seungri had told him what Kiko said about his sex game not being up to par and his dick being small (which it wasn't, it was average). It hurt his pride a little bit, but he knew he had Chaerin in the end, so the hurt didn't last long.

They didn't bother to recall how this sexy mess initially happened and didn't feel the need to. They weren't official by any means and it didn't ruin anything if one decided to date. Essentially, they were friends with– a lot of– benefits. 

"Oh, Jiyong," Chaerin cooed, taking her fingers out of his ass (to which he whimpered at the loss). She cupped his face in her hands and sat him upright. "There's no need to be sad about that. It's in the past now, right?"

His eyes were still downcast and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout, but Jiyong agreed with a nod. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we... do it slow today? I like it when it's slow."

Chaerin smiled, placing a light kiss on Jiyong's forehead. "Of course, baby boy. Now let me get my stuff." 

The younger woman walked over to the overnight bag she brought and pulled out a few things: more lube, a strap-on, and black padded handcuffs (Jiyong's favorite). Holding them in her hands for him to see made his face light up in excitement and he quickly threw off his shirt and kicked off the jeans that pooled at his ankles. He laid himself on his back, pulling his knees up to his chest.

Chaerin joined him on the bed and removed her top and skirt, revealing simple matching black lingerie. The strap on was a purple, thick 6-incher that always gave Jiyong the most stimulation when they had sessions together. She fastened it around her hips, aligning with her crotch and made sure it lined up right with Jiyong's hole. She grabbed Jiyong's hands, put the handcuffs on and spread his legs apart. Taking the lube in hand, a generous amount was poured on to the fake cock and she made sure it was nice and slick.

"You ready?" Chaerin asked, a bright smile on her face. Jiyong nodded almost frantically. "Okay baby, here it comes."

Slowly she pushed in, a small whine leaving Jiyong's lips as he was breached. His cuffed hands gripped the pillow behind him and Chaerin kept inching in deeper until she was in to the hilt. The older man let his body relax and he nodded towards her to let her know to move.  
Noticing the que, Chaerin gripped Jiyong's hips and began slow, shallow thrusts. She knew for sure she was brushing his prostate by the breathy moans he was making and how his thighs trembled. The squelch of excessive amounts of lube made Jiyong's cock twitch and leak more against his stomach.

"Mommy," Jiyong whined, pushing back against the dildo, "Mommy harder, please, I can't take it.."

"I thought you wanted it slow, Jiyong?" 

"I-I do! But it... it'll feel even better.."

Chaerin chuckled. "I always seem to forget just how much of a slut you like to be." With that, she snapped her hips hard, drew back slow and pushed in hard again, enough to make the headboard hit the wall. Jiyong's mouth fell open in a silent gasp and his head fell back on to the pillows.

"Just like that– ah, fuck!" Chaerin's long nails dug into Jiyong's hips. He began to grind against the bed and Chaerin's movements got a little quicker, finding his prostate again and making sure to hit dead on. Soon enough she'd have him a moaning, near crying mess. 

"That feel good, baby?" Chaerin asked sweetly, heavily contrasting with how hard her thrusts had become. "You like it when Mommy fucks you hard don't you?" 

A moaned "yes" dragged out from Jiyong's throat, his eyes fluttering shut and biting his lip. Chaerin's– or anyone's, he knew how to get around– dirty talk always advanced the arrival of his orgasm. He was such a sucker for it, making him more desparate. As a matter of fact, he was close enough as is.

"Mommy... fuck, Mommy!" 

"Is my baby gonna cum?"

"Yes!" Jiyong cried out, the back of his hands coming up to cover his face. Force hot habit at this point.

Chaerin's hands came up and pulled his hands away from his face, still brutal in hee thrusts. "Show Mommy your face when you cum, ok? Ready? One... two...!"

With a final thrust a sob ripped through Jiyong's throat and he came hard, legs clamping together as his whole body shuddered. The force was enough for his cum to land on his chest, eyes rolling back. 

For a few beats Chaerin let him rest, let him come back from his high. Both their bodies were covered in sweat, hair sticking to their faces. She pushed hers back and slowly pulled out of the older man, dropping the strap-on onto the floor. Getting off the bed she went to the overnight bag and pulled out a few more things: water, a large blanket, lotion. Setting the items on to the bed she climbed back on and got next to Jiyong, unlocking the handcuffs.

"Jiyong?" she whispered. "Are you back with me?"

The older man nodded slowly, turning to her. A smile rose on his face. Chaerin lifted his head up and brought the bottle of water to his lips.

"You like this part even better than the sex, don't you?"

After taking a long glup, Jiyong nodded again. "Especially from you. You don't make me feel used."

Chaerin applied the lotion to his wrists and hips. "Well of course. I personally think it's because you like being spoiled." She rose an eyebrow and they laughed. Technically the both of them were spoiled beyond belief being the "darling duo of YG", and their countless gifts from top tier designers. 

"I won't deny that." 

She wrapped the blanket around Jiyong and he nustled against her, head on her chest. "I'm sleepy."

"Then sleep. I'll wake you up in a little bit."

Jiyong yawned and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. "I love you, Mommy."

Running her nails through his hair again, she replied, "I love you too baby boy."


End file.
